Switch Switch Chronicles
by Crocodile-Kuro
Summary: During a supply run, Sanji accidentally gains a power that can change his life for the better.  Rated T for future chapters, might turn to M in the future. Sanji & Nami, Luffy & Robin.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.**_

**_The events of this story take place after the Fishman Island arc._**

Chapter 1: Crisis in the Port Town

Sanji had just finished a supply-shopping trip into the latest port town. The budget Nami set aside for him this time had been unusually generous. It was rare that he had leftover funds.

"Nami is going to be so pleased that I have leftover money," thought the Straw Hat Pirates' chef. "She may even kiss me for doing such a good job!" Sanji couldn't control his excitement and started blushing profusely while thoughts of Nami showering him with affection poured into his mind.

"SANJI!"

Sanji was suddenly broken out of his train of thought by the cry of Chopper, who had accompanied him on this particular trip. Chopper carried the supplies on his back on these trips, and was just glad to help out in any way he can when the crew didn't need medical attention.

Chopper then said, "What's going on over there?"

Sanji looked and saw a small crowd around a small booth in the middle of the street. This piqued Sanji's interest, so he decided to see what the fuss was about.

"Sanji, what about the supplies?"

"Those supplies can hold out for another two hours without refrigeration. That's plenty of time to see what's going on over here."

Sanji and Chopper made their way through the crowd to see what the commotion was all about. In the middle of the crowd, they saw an old man being beaten up by three young men.

"You bastard!" yelled one of the men. He had a bandana on his head and wore a sleeveless coat that exposed a well-developed body. "This is probably the leader of this little gang," thought Sanji. "You said that crap you sold me would make me stronger!"

"I-I did. That's what Devil Fruits do. It's common knowledge," said the old man, obviously struggling just to draw breath.

"Well, guess what? When I ate that fruit, the only thing I got in return was this!" The man then held out his hand and pressed his palm on the street. When he lifted his hand up, a patch of flowers grew where the hand had been.

"Wh-what's wrong with that? That's the power of the Bloom-Bloom fruit. It can make you grow flowers and other plant-life wherever you touch. It can help rejuvenate a barren wasteland or provide you with a source of food where you wouldn't normally find anything edible. Think of the possibilities."

"SHUT UP!" The man hit the old man in the gut. "How am I supposed to be taken seriously as a pirate if all I can do is grow plants? You ripped me off saying these fruits of yours could grant great power. Now, I'll make sure you'll never rip off anyone else!"

"Stop it! Please!"

Before the old man could get hit again, a young girl stepped out of the crowd. Sanji took a serious interest in the matter at hand after the girl appeared. This girl had shoulder-length brown hair, was wearing a pink and yellow sundress, and had a serious expression on her face.

"Why should others have to get hurt because you're upset? Grandpa didn't know what fruit he sold to you. He only knows what fruit it is after he sees its powers in action. You can't blame him for not knowing what fruit you got ahead of time. Just leave us alone!"

"I can't do that! This old man has to pay for taking away my dignity. And now that I know you're his granddaughter, I can't think of a better way than by taking away the one thing that's important to him. Boys, get her!"

The other two moved in to get the girl. She hung to her grandfather for fear as he did the same to protect his only living relative.

Suddenly, a small tremor rocked the square. The crowd looked to see Sanji removing his foot from the crater he just made to get the attention of the young pirates.

"You know, I can't just stand by when a young lady is threatened, especially one who is strong enough to stand up for what she believes in. So, you bastards wanna apologize to the old man, or do I have to make you?"

Chopper just stood off to the side, trembling in fear. "Why did he have to do that? Nami's gonna kill us for this!"

The gang's leader looked at Sanji and smirked. "You think you can take all three of us on by yourself? I'd like to see you try. Boys, tear him apart!"

The two sidekicks immediately went after Sanji with knives in their hands. The chef just smiled and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the two would-be assailants. After taking care of the associates, Sanji focused his attention on the leader. The young pirate tried to protect himself by growing a tree, but Sanji kicked right through the tree and knocked him out. After that, the two sidekicks grabbed their leader and ran for their lives.

The crowd cheered for Sanji as Chopper rejoined his friend after the commotion had died down. The girl then went up and hugged Sanji, much to his surprise.

"Thank you very much! I don't know what I would've done if those mean men took me away."

Sanji looked at the girl and smiled. "No problem, ma'am. Like I said, I can't ignore a damsel in distress."

The old man then approached Sanji. "In any case, I would like to show my appreciation to you. And I think I know just the thing."

The man went through his pack and pulled out a fruit that looked like a cross between a coconut and a mango. Sanji and Chopper stared at the fruit with a confused look. Chopper finally summoned the nerve to ask what it was.

"This, my friends, is a Devil Fruit. I had purchased six of them from a friend and decided to sell them to the highest bidder. My friend told me what each fruit could do, but forgot to tell me which fruit was which. This happens to be my last Devil Fruit, and I can definitely say that this is the Switch-Switch fruit."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at this. "The Switch-Switch fruit? What is it supposed to do?"

The old man explained. "Well, say there are two people. One wants a skill or trait that the other has. If he had the Switch-Switch fruit, the user could switch the other person's skill with a skill the user thinks he could live without. All the user has to do is say something along the lines of, 'I wish I had this person's skill,' and it's done. Also, this fruit makes it so that everyone but the user thinks that the change is how they've been their whole life."

The girl continued. "I heard that only animals are immune to this effect, so your cute pet would notice any changes." Chopper couldn't help but blush at the cute pet remark. "But Grandpa, are you sure you want to give that away so quickly?"

The old man smiled. "There are more important things to be thankful for than a few Belis. I'm just glad you're safe, my dear. And for saving both me and my granddaughter from that terrible mess, I'll give this fruit to you free of charge."

Sanji, uneasy about accepting a Devil Fruit so easily, tried to talk his way out of accepting the gift. "Thanks anyway, but I really can't. It's not right to take something so valuable from…"

"HEY! SANJI!"

Sanji didn't even have time to turn around before Luffy crashed into him, scaring everyone else with his sudden appearance.

Luffy immediately got up from the crater made from his impact with Sanji, turned to Chopper and said, "I felt Sanji warming up. Is there a fight?"

Chopper, still recovering from his shock, told Luffy, "N-No. Sanji took care of them quickly. Sorry, Luffy."

Luffy got a little upset. "Aw, man! I really wanted to have a fight." Then he remembered that Sanji was beneath him. "Oh, yeah! Sanji, are you okay?"

Sanji got up, but was visibly disturbed about something.

"No, Luffy. I'm not okay."

Chopper then noticed something. "Um, Sanji? What happened to the fruit?"

Sanji then glared at Luffy and angrily said, "Thanks to this idiot I swallowed it whole. Now I'll never swim again!"

Luffy, in a panic, said, "Oh, man. I'm so sorry."

Sanji calmed down a little. "It's alright. I'll get over it. I can still see the All Blue through the Shark Submerge. My dream isn't crushed."

The old man smiled. "Well, in any case, I'm glad that you saved my granddaughter and myself from those awful men. I wish you well in your travels."

The girl then gave Sanji a small box. "This is a gift from me to you. I'm sure you'll like it." With that, the girl gave Sanji a small kiss on the cheek and ran off to join her grandfather. After suffering a small nosebleed, Sanji hurriedly left to go back to the ship with Luffy and Chopper, who had gone ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Test Run

The Thousand Sunny had been sailing for a week now, with Nami sure that the next island was only a day away. Sanji had been in the kitchen preparing dinner for the last three hours. He wanted to make sure that the meal tasted good enough to satisfy even Luffy's hunger. Thankfully, thanks to a special seasoning that the girl he saved in the last town had given him, Luffy had been eating less and less, surprising everyone.

After dinner was served, Sanji catered to Nami and Robin with tea and small appetizers. Franky was off developing new weapons for the ship; Luffy was sleeping on top of the crow's nest; Chopper was in the sick bay working on a new variant of the Rumble Ball and Brook was playing his violin on the upper deck. Usopp and Zoro were on the lower deck, with Usopp fishing over the rail of the ship and Zoro sleeping next to him.

"Whoa! This is a big one!" Usopp started yelling out excitedly. He tugged on the line of his fishing rod with all his might…and pulled out a huge Sea King. Usopp, upon seeing this monster with razor-sharp teeth so close to his face, immediately got scared and ran a safe distance away before mustering up the courage to pull out his Pop Greens to use against it. By then, however, Zoro had already cut off its head.

"What's wrong with you, Usopp?" Zoro started taunting. "Are you still scared by the smallest little thing? What good was all that training you spent the last two years doing?"

Usopp started to get angry at this. "For your information, Zoro, I was just startled. It happens to all of us when something we don't expect to be coming comes. You could at least learn to be a little more humble."

Nami groaned. "Why does this stuff always happen when I'm trying to relax?" She then started to get up to deal with the issue. "Zoro, you had better start treating Usopp with a little more respect. He's grown much stronger over the last two years. Think about how he was when we first found him: that sniveling, lying good-for-nothing has grown into a competent fighter for this crew."

Zoro retorted, "I'm sorry, but in my opinion, a sniper is only good for sneak attacks. There's no way that someone who relies on those kinds of tactics can become a true warrior."

Usopp snapped back at Zoro, "Well, excuse me, but we can't all be three-sword-wielding demons like you! If you knew what I had to go through to set up effective strategies for attack, you wouldn't be so smug about the subject."

Zoro laughed at this remark. "Please. You wouldn't see me being a sniper in a hundred years."

Nami had had enough. "That's it! Usopp! Go cool off in your workshop. Zoro, you can go back to what you were doing: nothing! Just stop yelling!"

Usopp, still upset with what had just happened, went to his workshop to blow off some steam. Zoro just laid back down and dozed off again.

Sanji, having heard all of this, went back to the men's quarters to get some rest. He was very tired from having to stay up for twenty-three hours straight. Chopper was also in the men's quarters when Sanji walked in.

"I noticed you didn't use your Switch-Switch fruit powers yet." Chopper pointed out. "Do they really exist, or was that story just made up?"

Sanji told Chopper, "No, the story is probably real. I do get very weak-willed when I'm in physical contact with water, so I know I swallowed a Devil Fruit back then. I just didn't find an opportunity to test out the powers yet."

Chopper asked, "Why test? Why not go about using your powers to get everything to go your way?"

Sanji responded, "Think, Chopper. Would you go around giving everyone a new medicine you just discovered without knowing everything about it, including all the side effects? I need to conduct an experiment in order to make sure everything that old man said was true."

Chopper said, "Do you have something in mind?"

Sanji said, "No. Do you have any suggestions?"

Chopper said, "Well, Usopp and Zoro's argument might have turned a wheel in your head."

Sanji laughed. "That's rich! Usopp and Zoro trading weapon and fighting styles. I would love to see that happen."

After that conversation, Sanji went to sleep. The next day, however, he would be in for a rude awakening.

Early in the morning, Franky's voice came through on the intercom. "Everyone wake up! Land ho!"

The first one up was Luffy, who made so much noise that everyone else was forced awake. Sanji grumbled and looked over his surroundings. He then noticed something unusual.

"Brook, what happened to Usopp? Did he not make it to bed last night or something?"

Brook looked over to where Sanji was. "Well, I have the feeling that Usopp is training in the gym again. Maybe I should wake these old bones of mine with a little workout…but my bones cannot wake!"

Brook then sprinted out of the room to see the new land. Sanji was now confused. "Again? Usopp has only been in the gym once or twice the whole time we've had the ship. It's usually Zoro who pulls an all-nighter like this. Wait, I get it. Usopp's trying to prove he's become a better warrior. That's great, Usopp. Stand up for yourself."

Sanji joined the others outside and beheld the island that was now in front of them. It seemed uninhabited by all the jungles and forests that were featured on the island. Sanji wondered if there were some new ingredients he could find to improve his recipes or make new seasonings.

Luffy then addressed the crew. "Men, we are about to embark on a new land, which means…a new adventure! I can't wait! Nami, can we go ashore now?"

"Hold your horses, Luffy. We can't all go out and explore. We need someone to guard the ship."

Luffy looked at Nami. "I kinda figured Zoro would be the best at that."

Zoro looked at Luffy. "Sure, I'll do it."

Sanji took off with Chopper and Luffy to find some food for the next voyage while Robin, Nami and Usopp went to look for treasure. Brook and Franky went looking for other supplies that might be useful to the voyage, leaving Zoro alone with the Thousand Sunny.

After two hours of scouring the forests, Sanji, Chopper and Luffy came back with two baskets each overflowing with different fruits. But they weren't walking back to the ship; they were running. They had accidentally attacked a big gorilla while looking for food. None of them could fight back because of the food they had already gathered, so they all decided to head back to the ship as fast as they could.

The gorilla had been chasing them throughout the forests until they reached the ship. Just when they were cornered, the three Straw Hats heard the snap of a slingshot. Suddenly, a vine erupted from the gorilla's armpit and proceeded to cover the gorilla, restraining its movements.

Sanji sighed a breath of relief. "Great. I knew Usopp had our backs."

Chopper then whispered in Sanji's ear, "Sanji, Usopp went with the girls to explore, didn't he?"

Sanji answered, "Yeah, so?"

"So, how could he have fired his Pop Greens from the ship?"

Sanji suddenly realized Chopper was right! There was no way that Usopp could've fired that shot. Before he could guess who did fire, however, the gorilla broke free from its restraints and tried to attack the Straw Hats again.

Suddenly, the gorilla stopped in its tracks. Then, it gushed out a lot of blood and dropped dead on the ground. Sanji and Chopper looked at the swordsman who had just killed a vicious gorilla. Sheathing two of the three swords attached to his belt was none other than…

"Usopp?" Sanji and Chopper were both confused about what they had just seen, but it was real. Usopp had just slain a gorilla using swordsmanship.

"Thanks, Usopp. You really saved our hides back there." Luffy went on to compliment Usopp.

Then, Zoro jumped off the ship, holding Usopp's Black Kabuto, and told Luffy, "Hey! Don't forget that without the Pop Greens I used to slow that thing down, Usopp would never have made it here in time."

Usopp then told Zoro, "Thanks for the time-saver. Nami and Robin should be back soon. What about Franky and Brook?"

Zoro told everyone, "They came back a few minutes ago. They should be resting in the men's quarters right now."

Luffy said, "All right! Let's get together as soon as Robin and Nami get back and relay what we discovered."

After all the information was told and Nami proclaimed that the Log Pose had been reset, Luffy decided to go to the next island the following day. That night, Sanji and Chopper met secretly on the balcony behind the Aquarium Bar.

"Did what I think just happen today happen? Tell me I'm dreaming this up?" Chopper started to frantically tell Sanji.

Sanji replied, "This is no dream. Zoro and Usopp have really swapped weapons skills with each other, and no one cares that it's different. In fact, they all acted like it was only natural for Usopp to be a swordsman and Zoro to be a sniper. This means that the Switch-Switch fruit really works!"

Chopper then asked, "But don't you have to say, 'I wish Zoro and Usopp would switch weapon skills?' I didn't hear you say that. So how did this happen?"

Sanji then said, "The old man said I had to say something similar to that, and I said that I would love to see Usopp and Zoro swap roles. That must've activated the fruit's powers."

Chopper said, amazed, "Wow! That fruit really works! There's no question now!"

Sanji then smiled, "Yeah, and just think about what I could do with this power." He then got an evil grin when he thought about two specific crewmembers.

Two specific female crewmembers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.**_

CHAPTER 3: GIRL TROUBLES

Sanji and Chopper were just laughing at all the events that had taken place the last week. Ever since they discovered that the Switch-Switch fruit that Sanji ate really worked, they had been having a ball. The crew had gone through plenty of changes.

As a test run, Sanji made it so that Usopp had become the swordsman and Zoro became the sniper. After that, Sanji made Franky lose his skills with tools to Luffy, while Luffy lost his drive for adventure to Franky. Brook was still the same, however…if you call swapping hairstyles with Franky the same. The three men still kept their roles, but Luffy needed to be called upon when Franky needed a hand at repairing the ship.

The only two Sanji left unaffected, besides himself (the user) and Chopper (who is immune to the power), were Nami and Robin. Sanji was waiting for the right moment to do something with them. Until that time, he would lay low.

One day, while Luffy was in the middle of helping Franky fix the mast, Chopper spotted a ship pulled by two giant snakes pull up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Chopper's yells rang throughout the entire ship, causing everyone to prep for battle. But as everyone gathered on deck, Luffy saw the ship and told the crew, "Don't worry. It's some friends of mine."

When the ship pulled up next to the Thousand Sunny, Sanji saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (besides Princess Shirahoshi of Fishman Island) disembark and walk straight to Luffy. She blushed as she nervously said, "Di…Did you enjoy your trip to Fishman Island, Luffy?"

"Yeah, it was a really wild adventure, I'll tell you that, Hancock."

Sanji just stood in shock. He couldn't believe that two things had happened. One: Boa Hancock, the only female Shichibukai, had appeared before them. Two: She was talking to Luffy instead of attacking the ship. He knew something was up.

Chopper then noticed that Hancock's ship was sailing away. "Excuse me, Miss Hancock, but your ship is sailing off without you."

"Yes, well, I wanted to have a little vacation, and I wanted to spend it with Luffy, i…if that's all right."

Luffy just smiled. "Sure, you can stay for as long as you like."

This made Hancock blush furiously. She had to excuse herself to a small corner of the ship to fantasize herself and Luffy together. Sanji noticed this and started formulating a plan.

That evening, all the guys had decided to clock out early. Sanji stayed up to cater to the girls' whims. So far, there was only a request for a small banquet that the girls could enjoy while they chatted. Interestingly, the topic of discussion was Luffy, and Sanji couldn't help but overhear.

"So, Hancock, why did you freak out like that when Luffy was kind to you?"

"Well, um, … I mean…"

"My guess is that she's in love with him, Navigator."

"Really? One of the feared Shichibukai is in love? That's so cute!"

"Sh...Shut up! It's not like I wanted it to happen. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it. Love is blind, after all."

"Oh, come on, Robin. You can't believe everything you read in books. You've got to experience love for yourself to understand Hancock's feelings."

"You may be right, but she doesn't have to be shy about her feelings."

"I…I'm not really comfortable talking about this now. Can we go to sleep?"

"Sure. Hey, Sanji!"

"Yes, Nami, my dear!"

"Clean up out here, will you? We're going to bed."

"Anything for you, ladies."

After Nami, Robin and Hancock left to go to the girl's room, Sanji got an idea into his head. If skills can be exchanged with his Switch-Switch powers, maybe emotions could too. Sanji quietly said to himself, "Tomorrow, I would like to see Robin fawn over Luffy like Hancock while Hancock acts like Robin around him." After he finished cleaning up, he went to bed.

The next morning, Sanji awoke and started making breakfast for the crew and their guest. The girls were the first to arrive. They started talking like nothing was wrong. Then the guys started to enter, but Luffy wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Luffy? Isn't he going to be joining us?" asked Hancock.

"Nah, he's still sleeping. The lazy bastard," replied Zoro.

"Well, looks like I've got to bring him his food," said Sanji.

Just as he was about to leave, Robin stood up.

"Cook, wait! I…I'll do it. You can stay hear and entertain our guest."

Sanji watched as Robin grabbed the plate of food meant for Luffy and nervously made her way to the men's quarters to deliver it to him.

Hancock looked at Nami and said, "So this is how Robin acts around anything Luffy?"

Nami said, "Exactly. I guess she started developing feelings for him since the crisis in Arabasta and that lead her to join the crew; but ever since Luffy led us to save her from CP9, Robin has been head over heels in love with him. She'll jump at the chance to do the smallest thing for him, no matter how trivial."

Hancock looked surprised. "That's incredible. His determination to save his friends and family made me respect him enough to help him out during the Battle of Marineford, but I can't imagine myself fawning over him like that."

Chopper looked at Sanji and knew what was going on. He had gotten so used to seeing the crewmates acting so differently that it seemed second nature to go with the flow of any new situation.

An hour later, the ship came across an island much like the last one they visited. The crew had plenty of supplies, but decided to stay a while just to relax. Franky had dragged Brook to explore the island while Luffy finished fixing up the Thousand Sunny with Usopp's help. Zoro had decided to take a nap while Chopper was in the lab working on some new medicine. These events left Sanji on the beach to tend to the needs of Nami, Robin and now Hancock.

After doing his maintenance, Luffy decided to join Sanji and the girls. Sanji then had the opportunity to see how both Robin and Hancock acted while talking to him.

Hancock spoke first, without any hint of nervousness. "Well, how's your ship, Luffy?"

"She's good to sail on to the end of the world, of course!" Luffy boasted.

"Good," Nami said. "That's how all of our dreams are going to come true."

"I haven't forgotten, Nami, and I'm glad you and Robin are joining me on this great adventure."

Robin blushed furiously and stared away from Luffy, obviously taking what Luffy said as a declaration of love. Sanji finally had visual proof that Robin had indeed been given Hancock's feelings for Luffy. She now acted like a schoolgirl with a crush while Hancock just casually talked with Luffy like an old friend.

Hancock left soon afterwards, saying that she had spent enough time away from Amazon Lily. After she left, Sanji noticed that Robin still kept her feelings for Luffy. Sanji now knew that the swaps had no range limit. The swap would continue to exist as long as Sanji didn't cancel it.

That night, Robin sat on the deck staring out into the sea. Sanji was on lookout duty tonight since Zoro needed a break. He saw Nami come up to Robin and decided to listen in to their conversation.

"Robin, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Navigator. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seemed a little…off today."

"How so?"

"For starters, Hancock. You seemed a little jealous of her."

"Wh…what are you saying? Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because of her friendly relationship with Luffy?"

"Relationship? D…Don't be ridiculous! Luffy considers her a friend, and I have to accept that, even if she is considered the most beautiful…woman in…the…" Robin then broke down crying, unable to hold back anymore.

Nami held her close. "Come on, Robin. Don't be like that. Like you said, Luffy considers her a friend. There's no way he would fall in love with someone he just met."

"B…But…But what about the two years we've spent apart? How do I know she hasn't been…seeing him?"

"Luffy was training with Rayleigh, and he forbade Hancock from seeing him for all that time. Don't worry. He's still the same Luffy you remember."

Robin started to calm down. "Th…Thanks, Navigator. I needed to hear that."

Nami smiled. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

After they left, Sanji thought about what he had seen. "That may have been the most upset I have ever seen Robin outside of the Enies Lobby incident. I had no idea love to be that strong! I better not mess around with it so much." Sanji then continued lookout duty, wandering what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters.**_

CHAPTER 4: LOVE TURN-AROUND

A week went by, and Sanji continued to be amazed at how Robin fawned over every little thing Luffy did. He had changed Luffy and Franky back to normal, but Robin still adored her captain's every action.

One day, Sanji had heard Robin complain to Nami that her clothes didn't seem to tell Luffy how much she loved him. So that evening, Sanji used his Switch-Switch fruit to make Nami and Robin swap wardrobes and fashion senses with each other.

Zoro had yelled out that an island was coming into view. Sanji looked out and saw a city on that island. He was soon joined by Nami, who now proudly wore Robin's wardrobe (after time-skip, minus sunglasses). Robin, in the meantime, was telling Luffy the news, dressed in Nami's old outfit (after time-skip, with sunglasses).

The ship anchored on a small cove just outside the city and the crew made their way in, with Zoro keeping watch over the ship. Usopp, Franky and Brook headed for supplies and weapons stores in town, with Luffy and Robin running to the restaurants. Sanji and Chopper followed Nami to the clothes stores.

Nami had dragged Chopper back to the ship so Sanji could head to the marketplace to get some food. Sanji couldn't help but notice the great selection of food there was.

"Are you Sanji?"

Sanji turned to see a girl about 18 years old, sporting clothes that mirrored his, only made to fit a woman's body. She wore glasses and had her blond hair in a ponytail.

Before Sanji could answer, the girl held a wanted poster in his face and asked him, "Well, are you Sanji, the world-famous chef of the Straw Hat Pirates?"

Sanji, although reluctant to answer, said, "And what if I was?"

The girl straightened out her glasses and said, "Well, you wouldn't mind giving me a few pointers on a recipe I'm trying out."

Sanji hesitantly went with her to what he could only assume to be her house. She led him straight to the kitchen and put before him all the ingredients for her recipe.

"What I'm trying to do is make a stew that has great taste, but also maximum nutritional value in order to help the sick recover quicker. I was thinking about…"

She went on to tell Sanji her plans for the ingredients and even mixed together a batch. Sanji tasted it and smiled.

"This isn't bad. However, I would make a few small changes."

Sanji then proceeded to mix the same stew, but add a few more ingredients that seemed inconsequential.

"There. That should do the trick."

The girl tasted this soup and smiled brightly. She then squealed and hugged Sanji out of joy.

"You really are Sanji! Only you could make a stew that tasted this divine!"

"I'm flattered, Miss…"

"Hakuchou. I just knew that it had to be you, and after I waited five years for this, even!"

"Five years? Wait, were you the girl at the Baratie five years ago that said she wanted to cook a stew that could help her grandma feel better?"

"Yes! I can't believe you remembered! Anyway, I worked hard and did just as I said. Grandma is now feeling better than she was, but with this, she'll feel as young as she's ever felt! How can I ever thank you for this?"

"Well, I only live to satisfy those in need of a good meal. Just having your grandma appreciate the food is reward enough for me."

Hakuchou brought Sanji into a tighter hug. She then began to take off the band that held her hair into a ponytail, letting fall off her shoulders. She turned to Sanji, smiled and purred, "You're so humble. I find that very cute in a man."

Sanji was starting to feel uncomfortable at this point. "Well anyway, I'm glad I could help, but I've got to…"

Hakuchou put her finger on Sanji's lips and seductively said, "Don't go just yet, Stud. I still have to thank you properly for inspiring me to follow the same career path as you. I hope you're ready."

"Sanji! Where are you?"

Sanji and Hakuchou perked up when they heard Nami outside. Hakuchou, suddenly embarrassed about what she was doing, fixed her hair and talked like she had been. "Well, Sanji, thank you for helping me perfect my recipe. I'm sure you have other things you can be doing now."

Sanji recovered from the unusual experience enough to know she was telling the truth. "R…Right. Nami, dear! I'm in here!"

Nami went up to the window and looked in. "Sanji, what are you doing in there?"

Hakuchou said, "I asked him to help me with a recipe I was working on. Thanks to him, I've got it perfect now."

Nami smiled. "Well, I'm glad for you, Miss…"

"Hakuchou, ma'am."

"Miss Hakuchou, but we need to get going. Marines are in town and they're looking everywhere for us." With that, Nami started to head back to the ship.

Sanji said, "Right," then turned to Hakuchou. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

Hakuchou seductively whispered, "Well, there's always next time, Stud."

Sanji ran as fast as he could to catch up with Nami.

That evening, an hour after they had set sail off the island, Sanji was sitting up late and thought back to Hakuchou. "I can't believe it. Five years ago we met, and she still loves me despite me being a pirate. Man, if only Nami was attracted to me like that. I would be in paradise." Sanji drifted off to sleep soon afterwards, forgetting what he had set in motion.

The next morning, Sanji cooked breakfast for the crew and set the table for them. Nami and Robin entered first, followed by Luffy and the rest of the guys, except one.

"Hey, where's Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"He's in his lab working on some new formula," Franky stated.

Brook said, "I'd be dying to know what he's doing…except I'm already dead!" No one laughed.

Robin had another thing on her mind. "Do…Do you like your food, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at Robin and smiled. "You bet I do! Thanks for asking." He then looked a little longer and said, "It may just be me, but you're looking pretty today."

Robin started to blush furiously at the comment. She looked down at herself, her breasts being concealed only by a bikini-style top while wearing low-rider jeans that exposed some of her hips. She tried dressing this way to get Luffy to notice her and it was working. She could barely contain her happiness.

After breakfast was over with, the rest of the crew went away to do their things while Sanji cleaned up after them. After he had cleaned and put away the last of the dishes, he leaned back against the wall.

"What're you doing, Stud?"

Sanji turned with a jerk to see Nami leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Sanji thought she looked stunning with her sari skirt and purple leather top. Her pink high heels clacked as she made her way across the kitchen and cornered Sanji, unzipping her top along the way.

"You know, it's a wonder I didn't think of getting to you in here sooner. I probably would've enjoyed a little "dessert" after my meals."

Nami then started in to kiss Sanji and caress his body, and Sanji let her do it. It was all too sudden for him to do anything else.

"Hey, Sanji!"

Nami and Sanji were surprised to hear Chopper just outside the door to the kitchen. Nami quickly got off of Sanji and zipped up her top before Chopper walked into the door.

"There you are, Sanji. I was…What's Nami doing here?"

Nami said, "Oh, nothing really. I was just curious about how Sanji makes all those delicious meals and wanted to see him in action."

Sanji wasn't surprised that she could make up a convincing alibi right off the top her head. She wasn't called the "Cat Burglar" for being careless.

"Well, this is something I need to talk to Sanji about privately, so would you please leave?"

Nami started to panic. "What's wrong with Sanji that it needs to be private? Is he sick? Did he hurt himself being a hero and trying to save me and Robin when we were in trouble?"

"Well, actually…"

"You are not leaving me in the dark. I want to know what's wrong with Sanji!"

Sanji was surprised to hear Nami so concerned about him.

Chopper sighed and said, "All right. Sanji, I think I developed a way to let other people see past your little gift."

Nami asked, "What gift?"

Sanji said, "Remember the port town we visited after leaving Fishman Island? Well, I accidently swallowed a Devil Fruit while I was there."

Nami gasped, "Oh, you poor thing! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, it didn't seem all that important."

Chopper said, "Well, I managed to take a small piece of the fruit before you ate it and analyzed it. After careful observation I've come to the conclusion that if the sample was ground up and mixed in with a cup of water, the person who drinks the water would be able to get past the memory rewrite aspect of the fruit's power."

Nami, with a small smirk on her face, asked Chopper, "Did you already mix it?"

Chopper held out a thermos. "Yes I did, but I would need a test subject to—"

Chopper didn't get to finish before Nami snatched the thermos out of his hand and chugged the contents down, eager to help Sanji in any way she could. She just stood for a while, then looked around and noticed herself.

"Wha…What am I doing here? And why am I wearing Robin's clothes?" Then she looked at Sanji and said, "You did this, didn't you?"

Sanji stammered, "Y…Yes, and a few other things, but…"

Nami walked up to Sanji and kissed him. "Don't worry. I can't stay mad at a stud like you. Tell me, who loved you like this?"

Sanji nervously answered, "Um, the girl from the last town we were in, Hakuchou."

"Mmm, well I think she had good taste in men." She then chuckled. "I'm sounding like her now, aren't I? Well, in any case, your new hobby is now my biggest secret. I won't spill the beans, just as long as I remain yours, Stud."

Sanji started to get a nosebleed and said, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Nami smiled and said, "That's just what I wanted to hear. In the next town, I'll have to find a few things to wear on those rare occasions when it's just you and me." She then strutted out of the kitchen, leaving Chopper in shock at what he had seen and Sanji wondering what she was going to do next.


End file.
